To develop a solid base of innovative preclinical and clinical research. To improve and expand its clinical program and facilities by building on this foundation of biomedical research. To facilitate collaborative interaction of basic scientists and clinical investigators. To devise means of improving care to cancer patients through: cooperative unification of clinical activities and utilization of all available resources; expansion of services and facilities for outpatient treatment; initiation of a cancer-oriented rehabilitation program; development of a division of biometrics and information sciences. To improve cancer care throughout the region through cooperative educational and demonstration programs. To provide the best possible setting of training oncology-oriented medical health personnel.